


You could be my sun and stars

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and wonwoo, but that might come later, happy birthday soonyoung, idk what this is, this entire piece is fueled by dont wanna cry era soonwoo feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu
Summary: "Wonwoo" Soonyoung is still looking at him like he put the sun and stars in the sky and Wonwoo struggles not to turn his head away.(You put them there, not me)





	You could be my sun and stars

**Author's Note:**

> so it seems like this posting on special occasions is becoming a thing :') this is honest to god my first time writing and posting up soonwoo so i hope i didn't do a too terrible job bc i pretty much worship the authors on this tag ;;
> 
> i have no other explanations other than i'm fking weak for soonwoo and it practically wrote itself while i was on the plane so enjoy this garbage if you are in the same kind of hell i'm in.
> 
> the author also apologises for all the mistakes she might have made and they will one day, be edited.
> 
> Happy birthday 왕댯님!!

"Why aren't you kissing me?" And maybe there was something else he was going to say, but with Soonyoung this close, all he can think of is closing the distance. But he isn't the one to make the first move, and Soonyoung knows that. 

"Maybe because I don't want to." A playful smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he answers almost a tad too boldly.

"You- you don't want to?" Wonwoo plays along, feigning hurt as he withdraws his hand from where they were placed on his thighs. Soonyoung knows they were there with intention but he swallows and pushes further.

(Whether playful or with purpose, what they did best was this. Getting all up into each others faces with words, almost biting but never hurting.) 

"Yeah" as he says that he leans closer and Wonwoo leans backwards on impulse.

"Okay then, maybe I don't want to give you your present too.” Wonwoo huffs and looks away.

"But Wonwoo-" Soonyoung whines.

"You started it. You pay for it." Wonwoo replies easily. Soonyoung should know that he rarely wins, but Wonwoo also knows his boyfriend was counting on the fact that it was his birthday for him to be going easier on him. But Wonwoo loves this - bickering - thing they have, so he gives it just as he always does. 

"But its my birthday, you're supposed to be nice to me." There it is. He tries to stifle the grin, but lets it show because he loves teasing Soonyoung. 

"Where's the fun in that love?" He grins even wider when Soonyoung frowns. 

"You" it's almost adorable how Soonyoung is getting more agitated, his eyes slowly forming slits in what Wonwoo knows is the start of irritation. 

"I" he smirks back.

"Fuck you're insufferable." Soonyoung pouts. 

"Such big words, should I be impressed?" Wonwoo decides to give in slightly, grin hanging from his lips because part of him still really wants to kiss him, and part of him decides to be nicer just because today is actually well, Soonyoung's birthday. 

"You should. O' wise one." 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and Soonyoung is looking at him like he sometimes does, when he thinks Wonwoo isn't looking. But Wonwoo has caught it accidentally a few times, unbeknownst to the latter. 

It's a gaze hard to tear away from, makes something in Wonwoo's heart beat a little too much faster, dries up all the witty words in his throat he always can rely on to snark back, makes his mind think of scenarios that always just involve Soonyoung and him, makes his entire being crave for something and so much more. 

Soonyoung looks at him with twinkling eyes, and he vaguely recalls a drunk soonyoung telling him or more like yelling at him across the noraebang that Wonwoo had put the stars in his eyes. Wonwoo doesn't remember what his boyfriend was replying to, something along the lines of who has a stage name like "hoshi" he thinks it was meant to provoke the latter, but karma had gotten him. All he knows was that at that moment, he had felt so much affection and something very akin to love surge up within him so he had leaned across on impulse and kissed soonyoung more softly than he ever did before 

Blame him for being soft when Soonyoung said such things, but it's such things that get to him the most. 

He loves it when Soonyoung gets all quiet like this and they have their own staring competition, seeing without seeing who would break the intense gaze they both had. If Soonyoung's gaze was fire then Wonwoos' was ice, but an ice hot enough to burn. Soonyoung would know. 

Still as opposites they are, they complete each other, Wonwoo doesn't know how life was like before this noisy starry eyed human walked into his life. And he doesn't feel the need to know what it was like either. It's meant to be Soonyoung's birthday, he realised, but he's being the sappy one. He hopes Soonyoung takes his silence as nothing more than the usual contemplative silence and not the i’m-so-thankful-to-have-you-in-my-life kind of silence. (Wonwoo has an image to uphold, but if he was being honest with himself, the image had long evaporated that very day that Soonyoung told him, out of anger that "no jihoon and him are not a thing" and for someone so clever, he sure gets his facts twisted up.)

Okay focus. 

He breaks the gaze first, surprising Soonyoung by closing the distance and bringing his wrist up to press a kiss onto the pulse point. 

Soonyoung blushes because Wonwoo was rarely this forward with affection, but he relishes in the intimacy and simplicity of what it conveys and he's about to start wondering about how lucky he is when wonwoo halts his train of thoughts. 

"No getting philosophical or emotional tonight. You deserve every bit of happiness, yknow that." It's scary how well Wonwoo can read Soonyoung. Then again, its vice versa. 

"I deserve you?" His mouth says it without him realizing. But too late, it's out. What the fuck. Way to go in the not being emotional direction. 

Something in Wonwoo's eyes change and if Soonyoung didn't know Wonwoo well he wouldn't have seen the softening around the edges of his eyes or the twist in the corner of his mouth but soonyoung has seen and maybe analysed almost every expression and facial feature change wonwoo has, so he sees it, and his heart thuds almost painfully in his chest. 

"No of course not." Wonwoo scoffs lightly, while at the same time bringing Soonyoung closer in his arms, pressing his front to Soonyoung's back. Soonyoung's about to say something back when Wonwoo presses a vague intention of a kiss to the shell of his ear and says lowly.

"You deserve so much more. But if I'm the source or reason of that happiness you have, then I'm willing to be it." 

(As long as you're happy, he thinks)

Soonyoung shifts in his embrace, so they're eye to eye, this close, Soonyoung sees the open vulnerability in Wonwoos eyes and he doesn't think, doesn't need to think when he cranes up slightly to seek lips that seem to always meet him halfway.

Their kisses always leave Soonyoung breathless. He wants to say that it's how passionate they always are, but truth is, everything about wonwoo leaves him speechless; how he bickers with Soonyoung and makes Soonyoung feel safe with well worn words, knowing that he'd never hurt him; how he knows what Soonyoung needs at the end of a rough day, how he even knows when Soonyoung has had a rough day staring into their practice room mirror too many critical times. How he knows when Soonyoung has had enough, needs a break, needs urgent hard kisses to remind him that he's not alone in this, how he knows when to pause the music that's been repeating for half the day while he fries his brain for choreographies. How to take care of Soonyoung when Soonyoung can't remember how to move without being told what to do next. How to love Soonyoung when all Soonyoung wanted to do was hate himself and let his insecurities eat him inside out.

Soonyoung doesn't realize he's crying until Wonwoo stops kissing him and traces the tear tracks with his thumb. He looks at Soonyoung quietly, open, waiting. 

"Babe" he says. Wonwoo waits. 

"I'm- I'm sorry. Fuck I'm the weakest emotional human being on this earth." He hiccups sadly and Wonwoo laughs, gathers him into his arms. Wonwoo is skinnier than him, but nothing matters when these arms feel more like home than home would ever be. 

"It's okay. I can't say I didn’t know what I was signing up for, who even cries after being confessed to?” His attempt draws a watery chuckle out of the latter and he continues, "you don't have to tell me why. Just let it out if you have to." He soothes, a hand rubbing comforting circles into his back. 

"No it's nothing bad. I was just thinking of what you do for me, how you're always there and -" he stops, tears still pooling in his eyes. He needs to stop crying damn it.

"I don't think you understand how much you mean to me because sometimes I don't understand it at all" he finishes weakly, eyes looking anywhere but where he wants to.

Wonwoo looks at the sniffling mess in his arms, and recalls something he read long ago. 

Something about horoscopes when he was bored and surfing the net. Something about geminis internalizing a lot of their feelings, because they didn't understand why sometimes they can feel so much for something that probably shouldn't even be such a big deal to them. He thinks he gets it now. 

"I love you; you big idiot." He says softly. He knows Soonyoung hears it.

Soonyoung looks up, and Wonwoo thinks it should be impossible how someone crying could still have the stars shine in their eyes. Liquid crystals, he thinks as another teardrop makes its way down the latter's cheeks.

"I love you too" Soonyoung breathes out shakily.

"Now are you going to stop crying so I can give you your present? It's supposed to be sexy babe, how do I do this with you crying like the world is ending?"

Soonyoung glares at him at that, then rubs the remaining tears away roughly before clearing his throat. 

"Okay. I'm done. You better make it worth me stop crying." He adds on. 

Wonwoo laughs, before presenting a pair of tickets to Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung doesn't recognize it at first, brows furrowed until he realises and then his eyebrows shoots up and he almost screams if not for wonwoo reminding him urgently that the entire dorm was asleep. 

"OH MY GOD" he still whispers shouts anyway. Wonwoo sighs, always so dramatic.

"Jeon Wonwoo" he looks at wonwoo with the grin Wonwoo knows he probably fell first for. Warm sunshine and a happiness pools in his chest as he looks back amusedly. 

"Yes babe" he answers sweetly.

"Wonwoo" Soonyoung is still looking at him like he put the sun and stars in the sky and Wonwoo struggles not to turn his head away. (You put them there, not me) 

"That's my name yes" he grins. 

"You're the fucking best." and before Wonwoo could voice a snarky reply to that, Soonyoung is over him, kissing him so deeply he feels his entire body being pressed into the bed with the dancers' weight on him but he definitely wasn't complaining, not when soonyoung licks deeply into his mouth, drawing a broken gasp from him. 

Later, after they had gone on their way-past-midnight amusement park date, ridden the Ferris wheel and kissed when it reached the top and ate too much cotton candy for 3am, Soonyoung remembers something randomly and blurts it it while they're in the lift back to their dorm. 

"You said my present was sexy. You lied" Soonyoung pokes an accusing finger into Wonwoo's cheek. 

"I didn't say there was only one present, did i?" Wonwoo counters and Soonyoung almost combusts from excitement and goddamn birthdays are wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far - THANK YOU i appreciate all comments even though i might be the laziest at replying to them.


End file.
